Ma chance d'être meilleure
by CharlyAndLiz
Summary: Traduction de "My Chance to be Good" de Regalqueenregina. Après la mort de Cora, Régina réalise qu'il n'y a plus rien qui la rattache à Storybrooke. Elle simule sa mort et retourne dans la Forêt Enchantée avec Hook. Que va-t-il arriver quand les citoyens de Storybrooke débarquent dans la Forêt Enchantée ? Régina sera-t-elle pardonnée ou va-t-elle se sentir plus seule que jamais ?
1. Une Décision

**My Chance to be Good**

Auteur : Regalqueenregina  
Traductrice : CharlyAndLiz

Chapitre 1 : Une décision

Régina se tenait sur le navire de Hook et regarda vers Storybrooke, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il ne lui restait rien. Sa mère était morte et Henry la détestait plus que jamais. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Les Charmants voulaient la laisser à Storybrooke et emmener Henry ailleurs, mais Régina savait que la Forêt Enchantée n'était plus sûre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son bébé se jeter dans cet enfer.

Elle avait volé les haricots magiques et détruit la vermine. Désormais elle se trouvait sur le bateau de Hook, prête voguer vers l'enfer qu'elle avait maudit pour pouvoir s'en échapper. Elle allait faire tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour réparer les dommages qu'elle avait causé ou au moins essayer. Son plan était simple. Retourner là-bas et restaurer ce que la malédiction avait détruit pour aider les personnes à se développer.

« Es-tu prête chérie ? » Régina reporta son regard sur Hook, ses larmes dévalant toujours son visage.

« Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici, c'est notre seule chance. »

Hook regarda Régina et vit qu'en ce moment elle n'était pas une reine, mais une femme brisée. Il posa sa main sur son épaule mais elle le repoussa. Il hocha la tête.

« Les haricots s'il vous plait. » Régina chercha dans une pochette et sortit l'un des haricots qu'elle tendit à Hook.

Hook saisit le haricot et le jeta dans l'eau en guidant son navire vers le portail.

Régina, qui était perdue dans ses pensées, n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait déjà jeté le haricot. La secousse du bateau la fit tomber. « Non ! » cria-t-elle. La bourse avec les deux derniers haricots tomba à la mer.

« C'est trop tard chérie, nous n'en avons pas besoin. »

« Bien sûr que si. Nous en avons besoin pour… » Avant qu'elle puisse finir, le portail engouffra totalement le navire et la dernière chose que vit Régina fut un bout de terre.

« Bienvenue chez toi, chérie. »

« En effet. » Dit Régina entre ses larmes.

* * *

Snow marcha le long de la jetée. Régina était morte, elle avait arraché son propre cœur. Snow n'avait rien pu faire mais elle se sentait responsable. Elle avait piégé Régina au point de tuer sa propre mère, un acte étonnamment cruel, et maintenant Régina était partit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu. Elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser Régina. Snow s'assit sur le bord de la jetée et commença à pleurer la perte de sa belle-mère.

Alors que Snow regardait la surface de l'eau, elle aperçut une sacoche flotter. Elle se pencha et l'attrapa. Des haricots. Ils avaient pensé que Régina les avait tous détruit. Snow essuya ses larmes et sourit. Ils pouvaient les planter et en produire assez pour transporter tout le monde jusque la Foret Enchanté. Snow prit son téléphone et appela David pour lui faire part de la nouvelle.

* * *

**Auteur****: Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est vraiment court, mais je promets que les autres seront plus longs. Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ? **

_Traductrice__ : Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que ma traduction sera à la hauteur de vos attente __ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, elles ne pourront que me faire progresser. _


	2. Cinq mois plus tard

**My Chance to be Good**

Auteur : Regalqueenregina  
Traductrice : CharlyAndLiz

Chapitre 2 : Cinq mois plus tard.

***Cinq mois plus tard***

Mulan s'assit dans le château de Régina, attendant que la Reine arrive. Elle avait été envoyée pour organiser une affaire d'alliance entre les royaumes de Régina et d'Aurore. Elle ne faisait toujours pas totalement confiance à la reine, mais Aurore et Philip si. Elle devait néanmoins avouer que Régina avait prouvé à tout le monde qu'ils se trompaient sur son compte.

Cinq mois avaient passé depuis son arrivée abrupte avec le pirate. Mulan avait été partante pour la tuer jusqu'à ce que Régina déclare qu'elle pouvait faire revenir Philip d'entre les morts. Mulan était réticente à travailler avec la reine mais Régina avait tenu sa promesse. De plus ça ne lui avait que pris quelque jours pour réunir l'âme de Philip à son corps. En plus de ça, elle avait arrangé la Forêt Enchantée : elle avait vaincu les ogres et trouvé un autre groupe de survivants. Une centaine. Ça leur a pris du temps, mais ils se sont finalement tous adaptés à prospérer sous ses lois. Mulan détestait l'admettre mais Régina était un bon chef. Tout le monde avait de la nourriture, un abri et de l'eau. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se battre pour survivre.

Mulan releva les yeux en entendant le bruit que faisaient les talons de Régina sur le sol dur. Elle regarda la reine entrer avec grâce dans la pièce, doté d'un air impérial qu'elle semblait être la seule à posséder.

« Alors comme ça le prince et la princesse voudraient négocier. »

Mulan s'approcha de Régina. « En réalité ils sont Roi et Reine. Et oui, ils ont décidé de faire affaire avec vous pour différentes raisons. »

Régina se mit à rire. Elle trouvait cette femme guerrière intrigante. « Et bien mon ange, puisque vous avez visiblement hâte d'en revenir à vous deux amours, pourquoi ne commencerions nous pas par les négociations. »  
La reine se déplaça vers une large et élégante table. Mulan acquiesça et la suivit.

* * *

« Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Tu devrais être en train d'emballer tes affaires. »

Henry s'avança vers M. Gold et prit une grande inspiration. « Je veux faire un deal. »

M. Gold leva un sourcil. « Un marché ? Et puis-je te demander en quoi consisterai ce marché ? »

Henry leva un sac à dos. « Je veux que vous ensorcelez mon sac à dos pour que je puisse y mettre autant d'affaires que je veux qu'il en contienne. »

« Henry, je comprends que faire un choix dans tes affaires est compliqué pour un jeune garçon comme toi, mais tu auras de nouvelles choses une fois que vous vous serez installés. »

Henry jeta le sac à terre devant M. Gold et s'avança plus près. « Je m'en fiche de mes affaires ! » dit-il avec colère. « Je veux emmener celles de ma mère. La totalité. » M. Gold sourit.

« Alors dans ce cas Henry, je pense qu'on peut trouver un arrangement. » M. Gold attrapa une petite fiole et renversa son contenu sur toute la surface du sac.

Henry le regarda. « Qu'est-ce que je vous dois ? »

« Rien. Dis-toi que c'est ma manière de te présenter mes condoléances. » Henry hocha la tête, ramassa son sac et sortit.

* * *

M. Gold regarda Henry s'en aller. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour lui-même. Il savait que les choses allaient prendre un tournant vraiment intéressant. Il devait l'admettre, Régina était plus forte qu'il n'avait pu le pensé. Il avait même été trompé par le corps dans un premier temps. Après tout, il semblait logique qu'elle mette fin à sa propre vie. Mais ensuite, après plusieurs inspections, il avait réalisé que tout était faux. Elle avait répliqué son corps grâce à la magie, un procédé particulièrement difficile. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui importait désormais : Régina était envie et était retournée dans la Forêt Enchantée, il en était certain.

Il ignorait ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, mais il savait que ça deviendrait un vrai scandale. Il rit à ces pensées. Les scandales rendaient toujours les gens désespérés, et des personnes désespérées concluaient des deals.

* * *

Henry s'assit dans la chambre de sa mère et prépara son sac. Dans la matinée, ils partiraient tous pour la Forêt Enchantée. Il fut un temps, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré, mais désormais ça le bouleversait. Il parcourut du regard l'ancienne chambre de sa mère. Ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout était de pouvoir rester ici. Ou encore mieux, d'être de nouveau avec sa mère.

Henry bailla et continua d'emballer ses affaires. Il entra dans le dressing de sa mère et attrapa son manteau préféré pour le mettre dans le sac. Il prit ensuite sa couverture et la sentit. Toutes ses affaires portaient son odeur : pomme et cannelle. Lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de la malédiction, l'odeur de Régina avait été comme une preuve. Maintenant il la trouvait réconfortante. Elle lui rappelait des temps meilleurs, une époque où il était heureux avec sa mère.

Presque tout ce qu'il emportait appartenait à Régina, ou était un cadeau de sa part. Une fois qu'il eut fini de préparer ses affaires, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et glissa peu à peu dans le sommeil. Une fois de plus, il rêva de ce que sa vie aurait pu être s'il avait été plus gentil avec sa mère.

* * *

Emma se tenait debout dans l'ancienne chambre de Régina et regardait Henry dormir. Lorsqu'il n'était pas rentré pour diner, elle avait tout de suite deviné qu'il se trouverait ici. C'était ici qu'il se trouvait toujours. Depuis la mort de Régina, Henry était devenu distant. Il n'appelait plus jamais sa mère, et il la repoussait chaque fois qu'elle se montrait affectueuse. Archie avait suggéré qu'elle devrait le laisser faire son deuil, c'est donc ce qu'elle faisait.

Henry commença à se réveiller. « Henry, il est temps d'y aller. » Elle se pencha pour placer ses cheveux en arrière mais il repoussa son bras.

« Ok d'accord, je vais me lever. »

Emma acquiesça. Elle voulait le rendre de nouveau heureux, content d'être avec elle, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. « Henry, ça nous sera bénéfique. Nous allons former une famille, une vraie famille. Tu as toujours voulu ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu me chercher ? »

« Yep, bien sûr Emma. Ça sera cool. » Emma pouvait détecter l'indifférence dans sa voix. Elle le regarda ramasser son sac et marcher hors de la chambre.

* * *

**Auteur**** : Merci pour toutes les reviews, follows, et favoris ! Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez. **

_**Traductrice**__** : Coucou les OUAT fans ! Voilà, chapitre deux posté ! Par contre, je n'ai pas encore traduit le chapitre trois et j'entre en fac médecine dans quelques jours… Je fais de mon mieux, mais les posts risquent de s'espacer considérablement… Désolée ! Je vais demandé à notre Mandie nationale de m'aider, peut-être qu'elle acceptera hihi ! **_


	3. Trahison

**My Chance to be Good**

Auteur : Regalqueenregina  
Traductrice : CharlyAndLiz

Chapitre 3 : Trahison.

**Une fois de plus, merci pour les reviews. **** Désolée, les derniers chapitres étaient si courts… Promis, ils vont commencer à être plus long.**

* * *

Régina marchait dans sa forêt. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Elle s'assit sur un rocher pour se reposer. C'était ça sa vie maintenant : être de nouveau reine. Déjà, certaines choses avaient changé. Les gens ne l'aimaient pas, mais ils étaient plus acceptants. Ça avait pris du temps, mais les choses n'étaient pas si mauvaises. Elle possédait des servantes et même un garde. Et cette fois, ils travaillaient pour elle de leur plein gré. Régina n'était pas la reine la plus gentille et ouverte, mais elle n'était plus cruelle. Elle essayait d'être juste et compréhensive. Elle essayait de se racheter. C'était ce qu'Henry avait toujours voulu qu'elle fasse.

Régina hocha la tête, oui, les choses étaient différentes. Elle était revenu avec un but précis et de ce fait, elle travaillait dure pour atteindre cet objectif les choses avaient changé. Elle était à présent enceinte de presque cinq mois. Ce n'était pas censé se produire. Pendant vingt-huit années elle n'avait pas vieillit, et par conséquent elle ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte. Elle ignorait comment elle avait pu être stupide au point d'omettre que désormais elle pouvait concevoir de nouveau.

Régina s'allongea et posa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi. Tout ceci était la faute de ce maudis pirate. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle aimait et comment la faire fondre entre ses mains, ou plutôt sa main. Ils avaient joué le jeu de la séduction et elle ne pouvait nier avoir apprécié. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle ne voulait pas être avec lui tout ce qu'elle voulait était accomplir son objectif, pas se donner plus de travail. Elle repensa à la nuit ou elle avait laissé le désir prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Régina s'assit sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. « A quoi tu penses chérie ? » Régina encra son regard dans celui de Hook.

« A rien qui te concerne, pirate. » Hook lui sourit. Il s'avança vers elle et se servit de son crochet pour la rapprocher de lui.

« Tu as toujours été ardente. » Régina sourit et se cola plus à lui. « Et bien chéri, pourquoi ne verses-tu pas un peu d'huile sur ce feu ? » Il se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle était surprise par sa gentillesse. Elle lui rendit son baisé, mais plus violement. Il la souleva et la déposa sur le lit, alors qu'elle se donnait à lui sans retenue.

Elle l'avait informé de sa grossesse, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment y attacher un grand intérêt. C'était il y a deux mois. Depuis ça, il l'avait quitté deux fois pour voyager sur son navire. Ça allait bientôt faire un mois entier qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais ça l'embêtait qu'il ne soit pas présent. Soudain Régina entendit un bruit étourdissant et vit un jet de lumière. « Jonathan ! » Cria-t-elle. La tête du garde fit son apparition à l'intérieur.

« Oui, votre Majesté ? »

« Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ? »

« Un portail s'est ouvert. »

« Comment ? » Régina s'approcha de son cheval et le monta. « Emmenez-y-moi. »

* * *

La famille Charming apparut à travers le portail et regarda autour d'eux. « Ça semble trop facile. » Dit Snow. Emma allait répondre lorsque Ruby les rejoignit.

« Avez-vous entendu la rumeur ? »

Snow regarda ses amis. « Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ruby s'avança plus près. « Il y avait des gens qui vivaient ici, protégés de la malédiction. »

« Ouais, nous les avons vu. » Répondit Emma.

« Eh bien, » commença Ruby, « La rumeur est qu'une femme est apparu et les a tous sauvé de la famine. Elle s'est débarrassée des ogres et a nettoyé le territoire. »

« Qui est-elle ? Nous devrions la rencontrer. » Dit Snow.

Ruby se mit à rire. « C'est une grande surprise. Les personnes disent que cette femme est Régina. Ils racontent qu'elle est apparue avec un homme, qu'elle a sauvé la vie du Prince Philip, et qu'elle les a tous secouru. »

Henry marcha tout droit vers Ruby. « C'est un mensonge ! Elle est morte. Elle… »

« Oh Seigneur. C'est vrai. » Les Charmings tournèrent la tête et haletèrent, sur le cheval de tête, suivit par une petite armée, se trouvait Régina.

« Régina ? » dit Emma. Régina descendit de son cheval et couru vers Henry les bras ouverts.

« Mon bébé, mon petit garçon ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé te revoir un jour. » Elle serra Henry dans ses bras, mais il la repoussa.

« Tu es morte ! »

« Non mon cœur. J'ai simulé ma mort. Il ne restait rien pour moi à Storybrooke. »

« J'y étais ! Qu'en est-il de moi ? »

Régina se pencha pour être à la hauteur des yeux de son fils. « Je ne te voyais jamais. Tu me détestais, j'avais tout perdu. Je t'avais promis de changé mais j'ai échoué, et j'en suis désolée. Je suis venu ici pour réparer mes erreurs, pour faire faire du mal que j'ai causé un semblant de bien, même si ça ne pourra jamais vraiment être totalement effacé. »

Henry la repoussa de nouveau. « Tu ne m'aime pas ! » Il regarda les Charmings. « Et vous non plus. Je suis juste un pion. Je vous déteste tous ! » Henry essaya de fuir mais Ruby l'attrapa et il sanglota dans ses bras.

Régina se mit à pleurer. « Henry, ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime ! »

Ruby les regarda tous un par un. « Je vais aller près de la rivière avec Henry, pour se poser. »

Régina prit une profonde inspiration et releva les yeux vers les Charmings. Elle essuya consciencieusement ses larmes. Elle tendit la main devant elle et un nuage de fumée violet apparu. Lorsqu'il partit, une clé se trouvait dans le creux de sa main. Régina avança vers Snow et lui tendit la clé.

Snow la regarda, confuse. Emma fut la seule à finalement rompre le silence. « Bon sang, c'est pour quoi ça, une cabane ? »

Régina se tourna vers Emma, la colère se lisant clairement sur son visage. Elle prit quelques inspirations et se calma. « C'est la clé du château de vos parents. Je l'ai restauré à l'image de ce qu'il était autrefois. » Régina porta une nouvelle fois son regard sur Snow et David, et cette fois-ci s'adressa à eux. « C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionneront. Vous allez prendre en charge l'ancien royaume du Roi George. J'ai repris le mien. Vous me laissez tranquille et je ferai de même. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Snow regarda le ventre de Régina et balbutia « Vous êtes… Vous êtes enceinte ! »

« Oui ma chère, j'en suis consciente. Maintenant, acceptez mes conditions. »

David alla se planter devant Régina. « Pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance ? » Ses gardes saisirent leurs armes. Régina rit. « Parce qui si vous vous mettez sur mon chemin, soyez sur que je serai sur le vôtre. »

Snow se plaça en face de David. « J'accepte. » Régina sourit.

« Jonathan ! Amenez les chevaux. » Elle se retourna vers Snow. « Ils vous emmèneront au château. Je suppose que je ne vous reverrai plus à moins qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon fils. Prenez grand soin de lui s'il vous plait. » En parlant d'Henry, les traits de Régina s'adoucirent. Snow acquiesça, attrapa les chevaux par la bride et regarda Régina s'éloigner.

« So, » commença Emma. « Quel imbécile malchanceux peut bien être le père de cet enfant ? »

Snow regarda sa fille. « Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais. Viens, nous devrions aller chercher Henry. »

* * *

_**Auteur **__**: Sentez-vous libre de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Si vous avez des suggestions, faites le moi savoir, j'essaierai de voir si je peux les ajouter.**_

_**Traductrice**__** : Voili voilou ! J'espère que cette fiction vous plait et que j'aurai plein de superbes commentaires à transmettre à l'auteur ! Dites-moi aussi si ma traduction vous va… Peut-être que je pourrai améliorer certains trucs. **_

_**Je posterai la suite lorsque j'aurai eu 10 petites reviews :) !**_


End file.
